xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
May
She is a Pokemon Coordinator. History When May debuted in the anime, she did not like Pokémon at all and was only interested in becoming a Pokémon Trainer so she could travel. Everyone expected her to follow in her father Norman's footsteps. However, after seeing a Pokémon Contest in All Things Bright and Beautifly!, she decided to become aPokémon Coordinator. Since she initially knew almost nothing about Pokémon or attacks, Ash assumed the role of her mentor. She gradually gained experience through her journey and practice with Ash. As a Coordinator, May was able to learn more about Pokémon and form stronger bonds with them. In''Come What May!, after winning the Fallarbor Contest, May told her Beautifly that she loved it. This is an example of her growth - from someone who initially disliked Pokémon to someone who cared deeply for them. With her Pokémon, May was able to come up with different attack combinations to use during herContest Battles. For instance, she would use her Combusken's Fire Spin and her Squirtle's Bubble to create a combination of fire and water, dubbed "Fire and Water Whirlwind" by Lilian, after witnessing Tucker use it against Ash with a combination of Water Pulse and Fire Blast. This even got a rival of hers mad, thinking she thought he was not worthy of the move so May did not use it against him. She also developed a love for making her own Pokéblocks with recipes that she thought up, including ones called "May's Purple Surprise" and "May's Pink Surprise" (Japanese: ''Haruka's Delicious and Haruka's Delicious 2). Unfortunately, the only ones who liked her "Purple Surprise" were herMunchlax and Jessie. Her "Pink Surprise" came from the recipe Professor Oak uses to make Ash's Snorlax's food. Thus, after May first fed it to her Munchlax, it was automatically made full. This Pokéblock was regularly used to feed Munchlax in order to prevent it from eating the food of others. During her journey, she found a rival in Drew, a skilled and sometimes arrogant Coordinator. Drew became one of her main inspirations to try harder to sharpen her coordinating skills. At first, Drew had claimed that May had "no style" as a Coordinator, but by the end of May's second Contest campaign, when she beat him in the Kanto Grand Festival, he recognized her growth and skill. Another rival of hers, Harley, is a flamboyant man who goes to extremes to beat May. And example of Harley's depravity was seen in A Cacturne for the Worse, when he recorded Max telling him a story from May's childhood. May had been wearing a blue swimming cap in the ocean, and her mother had mistaken her for aTentacool from afar and attempted to catch May with one of her Poké Balls. Harley played the recording of this story during the Izabe Island Pokémon Contest to embarrass May into losing. May was able to beat Harley in the end, but she claimed that she had never been more humiliated. Another example is when Harley joined forces with Team Rocket in an attempt to sabotage May's performance with Combusken, which ironically ended up contributing to a more dazzling appeal. At the Kanto Grand Festival, May also competed against Solidad, an experienced Coordinator to whom she lost to in the semifinals. At the end of the Advanced Generation series, she left to compete with Drew, Harley, and Solidad in the Johto region, aiming to find her own battling style. The decision to stop traveling with Ash was an important one for May's character. Because Ash played the role of a mentor to her through most of the series, she was largely influenced by his offensive battle style. By the end of their journey through Kanto, May had realized that an offensive style was not necessarily the best for her and for Contests. Her constant use of dazzling attacks ultimately proved to be her downfall at the Kanto Grand Festival, when Solidad was able to recognize and counter these moves by leading May to attack and then successfully dodging. Her goal to find her own style was therefore also a goal to improve her Contest Battle skills and ultimately become a Top Coordinator. May has Contest Passes to compete in Hoenn, Kanto and Johto. She also has a personal theme song, I Won't Lose! ~Haruka's Theme~, performed by KAORI. It was first used as background music in Curbing the Crimson Tide and was used multiple times after that during May's Contest performances and battles. The song became the ending theme of the show between Pokémon Ranger - Deoxys' Crisis! (Part 2) and Home is Where the Start Is!. Pokemon #'Torchic → Combusken → Blaziken' #'Wurmple → Silcoon → Beautifly' #'Skitty' #'Bulbasaur → Ivysaur → Venusaur' #'Munchlax' #'Squirtle → Wartortle' #'Egg → Eevee → Glaceon' Borrowed # Mudkip # Hitmonchan Contests Hoenn Ribbons This listing is of the Ribbons May has obtained in the Hoenn region: * Fallarbor Ribbon (Come What May!) * Verdanturf Ribbon (Disguise Da Limit) * Lilycove Ribbon (Lessons in Lilycove!) * Izabe Ribbon (A Cacturne for the Worse) * Pacifidlog Ribbon (Pacifidlog Jam) Screenshots Unknown (7).png 32may.PNG 72may.PNG 7m.PNG 363-1469315450.jpg 360-1469315450.jpg 244-1469589222.jpg 219-1469589222.jpg 204-1469589222.jpg 199-1469589221.jpg 188-1469589221.jpg 187-2.jpg 184-1469589221.jpg 150-1469589221.jpg 149-1469589220.jpg 138-1469589220.jpg 067-1469589218.jpg 066-1469589218.jpg 020-1469589217.jpg 019-1469589217.jpg 044may.jpg 105may.jpg 230may.jpg 242may.jpg 046-1470278508.jpg 002-1.jpg 003-1.jpg 053-1470278508.jpg 051-1470278507.jpg 077-1470278507.jpg 097-1470278507.jpg 126-1470278507.jpg 132-1470278506.jpg 131-1470278506.jpg 178-1470278506.jpg 182-1470278506.jpg 181-1470278505.jpg 188-1470278505.jpg 196-1470278505.jpg 197-1470278505.jpg 198-1470278504.jpg 347-1470278504.jpg 348-1470278503.jpg 355-1470278503.jpg 356-1470278503.jpg 173-1470277880.jpg 174-1470277880.jpg 172-1470277880.jpg 175-1470277879.jpg Image-1469038439.jpeg Image-1469038440.jpeg Image-2.jpeg 066-1470365021.jpg 068-2.jpg 100-1470365021.jpg 172-1470365021.jpg 174-1470365021.jpg 173-1470365021.jpg 175-1470365020.jpg 052-1470365020.jpg 125-1470365019.jpg 127-1470365019.jpg 126-1470365019.jpg 124-1470365019.jpg 128-1470365019.jpg 146-1470365019.jpg 286-1470341300.jpg 285-1470341300.jpg 287-1470341300.jpg 172 (1).jpg 178-1470340625.jpg 351-1483587884.jpg 350-1483587858.jpg 327-1483587828.jpg 317-1483587797.jpg 316-1483587682.jpg 315-1483587682.jpg 244-1483587634.jpg 284-1483587634.jpg 243-1483587613.jpg 231-1483587613.jpg 230-1483587599.jpg 209-1483587599.jpg 178-1483639709.jpg 177-1483639573.jpg 170-1483639534.jpg 176-1483639533.jpg 171-1483639533.jpg 164-1483639533.jpg 118-1483639502.jpg 163-1483639502.jpg 117-1483639502.jpg 107-1483639465.jpg 106-1483639465.jpg 101-1483639465.jpg 058-1483639438.jpg 053-1483639438.jpg 043-1483639418.jpg 027-1483639418.jpg 026-1483639401.jpg 016-1483639401.jpg 013-1483639382.jpg 012-1483639382.jpg 011-1483639251.jpg 002 (1).jpg 002-3.jpg 021 (1).jpg 020 (2).jpg 020 (1)-1.jpg 010-1484175585.jpg 010 (1).jpg 008-1484175567.jpg 009 (1).jpg 009-1484175503.jpg 006-1484175503.jpg 006 (2).jpg 006 (1).jpg 005-2.jpg 004-2.jpg 003-2.jpg 337-1484192186.jpg 336-1484192161.jpg 201-1484192121.jpg 164-1484192103.jpg 163-1484192082.jpg 162-1484192082.jpg 161-1484192026.jpg 050-1484177716.jpg 045-1484177699.jpg 044-1484177660.jpg 030-1484177568.jpg 029-1484177568.jpg 027-1484177538.jpg 026-1484177538.jpg 025-1484177516.jpg 024-3.jpg 023-1484177482.jpg 022-1484177482.jpg 078-1484245963.jpg 077 (2).jpg 051-1484245828.jpg 058-1484245812.jpg 055-1484245812.jpg 054-1484245796.jpg 053-1484245796.jpg 036 (1)-0.jpg 037-1484245759.jpg 035 (1)-0.jpg 032-1484245744.jpg 023 (1)-0.jpg 024 (1).jpg 022 (1).jpg 021-1484245717.jpg 200px-Young Alex.png 263-1484245484.jpg 214 (2).jpg 211 (1)-0.jpg 206 (1)-0.jpg Category:Pokemon Universe Category:Divas Category:Superheroes Category:Time Travelers Category:Insect Users Category:Animal Empathy Category:Ash and Friends Category:Hoenn Region Category:Rival to the Hero Category:Damsel in Distress Category:Pokemon Coordinator